Saving Sara Sidle
by katieupatree
Summary: This story is based on the film, Raising Helen. Sara's best friend dies and leaves her an amazing gift in her will. Grissom helps Sara in a way only he can. GSR in Chapter 1 and in later chapters. Full to the brim with tears and fluff !
1. Meet The Family

**Chapter 1  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI or any characters mentioned.. I just need to borrow them fot a while, they will be returned safe ans sound when i have finnished with my story.**

**If you have ever seen the film Raising Helen, then you might think this story sounds a little bit familiar, thats because ut is based on that film.**

**I hope you enjoy my story, the first couple of Chapters are just to "set the scene" kind of thing, please keep reading, it will get more interesting and CSI-ey soon, i promise.**

**Anyway... enjoy!_

* * *

_***Knock, knock, knock *

Sara walked into the bustling house and headed straight for the kitchen where she knew her friend would be.

"Hey birthday girl!" called Sara as she entered the room.

"Sara, you made it." Screamed a very excited woman, wearing a deep green party dress; which matched her sparkling eyes, long brunette hair flowing down her back.

"Ofcourse I did, I wouldn't miss my best friends birthday party would I?" As Sara spoke, her world famous smile spread across her face. She had been best friends with Aimee since they were at Harvard together and had been waiting all month for her birthday party.

"It's been way to long." Said Sara, giving her best friend a tight hug.

"I know." Replied Aimee.

Just then Sara's work mobile rang…

Sorry, mouthed Sara as she answered.

_Sidle_

_It's on the table_

No, the other one, under the case file.

The key, what?? Ask Nick.

I'm at Aimee's

It's fine, don't worry about it.

Yeah, see you tonight.

Love you too.

Sara, clicked her phone shut and was just about to return to there conversation when she saw Aimee's face.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" asked a very confused Sara.

"You know why." Giggled Aimee.

"I'm gonna need some help here."

"Three little words Miss Sidle… Love You Too!!" Squealed Aimee.

Sara's face turned from confusion, to realisation, to shock, to embarrassment in about 3 seconds as she finally understood what her friend was talking about.

"Crap." Was all Sara could manage.

Aimee gasped, "That was Gil Grissom, you love Grissom and he loves you!!"

Hearing this, Sara looked to the floor, willing someone to save her from this conversation. She had told Aimee all about how she had always truly loved Grissom, but how she knew he could never love her back. What she hadn't told her friend was that in actual fact, he too had loved her all these years and they had been dating for almost 6 months now. The only thing was, no one at the lab knew yet. That was why she hadn't told Aimee, she had promised Gil that the team would be the first people to know about them.

Aimee was now singing "Sara and Gil sitting in a tree, K I S S I N G." Whilst dancing around in a circle.

Sara playfully hit her on the arm. "Shhhhhh, I'll tell you everything another time, someone might hear us tonight."

"You're not getting out of this that easily Sidle" winked Aimee.

Just then Sara's saving grace came into the kitchen.

"Aunt Sara" called a teenaged girl, the splitting image of Aimee. She was running full pelt towards Sara, arms out stretched; ready to get a hug off her.

"Elle!" called Sara as the girl reached her, enveloping her in the wonderful hug that only teenage girls can ever seem to give.

Stepping back a little, she placed her hands on the girl's shoulders and took in her appearance. Her brunette hair, tied back except a few glamorous curls at the front. Her eyes, the same deep, forest green as Aimee's dusted with sparkly makeup. She wore a glittery, silver dress that drew all the attention to her long, slender legs, not much unlike Sara's had been at her age.

"Your look so grown up Elle, I can't believe it's the same girl that used to run around my apartment in just a nappy, dragging that teddy behind you. What was his name?" Sara laughed, knowing how much she must be embarrassing her god daughter.

"His name was Snuffley." Replied Elle, the brightest shade of pink Sara had ever seen.

"Aww, I'm sorry, have I embarrassed you already?" Sara was now in stitches.

"Why don't you tell Elle all about Gilbert Grissom?" Suggested Aimee.

"Ooooooh, Aunt Sara's got a boyfriend." Elle, now pleased to be the one embarrassing Sara.

"Right that's it, no Christmas presents ever again." Joked Sara.

Just then a little girl, joined in with their conversation.

"Noooooooooo!" She cried. "You always buy the bestest presents Auntie Sara." The little was tugging at the bottom of Sara's top, on the verge of tears.

Sara picked up her youngest god daughter, Jessie, and swung her around in the air before reassuring her that she was only joking about the no Christmas presents.

"You still get some silly" Sara's tone was now light and fluffy. "It's just these two rug rats that don't."

"Since when did you get so big Jessie?" Sara asked, shifting the little girl onto her hip.

"I am 3 and a half" replied the little girl, who quite possibly had the sweetest voice in the whole world.

"Well, its must be that half." Said Sara, tickling Jessie's belly before sitting her on the kitchen work top.

Sara spent the whole night playing with her god daughter's and talking to Aimee. She didn't even notice all the other guests at the party; she was having too much fun with her family.

* * *

**To Be Continued...  
I hope you like it so far, please review so i can see what you think of it.**

**Katie :) x**


	2. Don't Cry For Me

**Chapter 2**

_5 days earlier…_

They were all sat in the break room; Grissom was handing out assignments and had just given Sara hers. The Vic was a Caucasian female, around 40 years old, gun shot wound to the back of the head.

Sara grabbed her field kit and headed out to her SUV with Nick. The crime scene was only 10 minutes away, when they arrived they both went over to see the body, David was already with her.

Sara felt all the colour drain from her face, her heart was beating so fast she thought it might explode; her palms were sweating and her knees felt weak. She couldn't move, couldn't speak, couldn't breathe. Hot tears were streaming down her face. The whole world seemed to go deadly silent, it was like it had just stopped moving.

"Sara" Nick shouted, as he looked up and saw his friend.

She just stood there, unable to do anything.

"Sara, what's wrong? I need you to talk to me." Nick's voice was thick with concern.

"Aimee" screamed Sara, "That's Aimee!" She staggered back, into Nicks strong arms, he held her tight to his chest, her body shook with her violent tears and all he could do was hold her until she was ready to talk.

"The kids." Whispered Sara. "How am I going to tell them?" More tears began to fall, this time they were not for her loss, but for the 2 beautiful girls whose Dad had died 3 years ago of a brain tumour and now their mum's life had been ripped away from them.

* * *

**To Be Continued...  
Thanks for reading, feel free to comment if you want to.**

Katie :) x


	3. Duck Ponds and Salty Tears

**Chapter 3**

_Present Day…_

Sara hadn't left the girls since she had been to the horrific crime scene that day. Nick had called Grissom; who immediately came to pick Sara up. He had taken her to collect Jessie from day care and Elle from school. Sara was still in shock, hardly able to talk. Elle knew something was wrong the moment she saw Sara, but Jessie was so young, she couldn't understand why her Auntie Sara was so upset. Sara took them to the park, where they had spent many happy weekends together; she thought that going home would be too hard for them. Once they arrived, Sara and the Girls went to their favourite spot in the park, Grissom kept his distance, knowing that Sara needed to do this alone.

*Flash back*

Sara sat the girls down on their favourite bench, over looking the duck pond.

"I… I need to tell you something." She stuttered, how could she possibly tell them their mother was dead? "It's going to be hard to understand, but you need to know that I am here for you, you will never be alone."

"Aunt Sara, you're scaring me." Cried Elle, tears in her eyes, her voice beginning to crack.

Sara took a deep breathe, a knelt down in front of the girls, holding onto both their hands.

"It's your mom, there was an accident and she, she… didn't make it."

Sara watched as Elle broke down in front of her eyes. Sara felt so helpless, all she could do was hold her and tell her everything was going to be alright. Jessie just sat there in silence, a look of pure terror in her eyes.

"Jessie, do you understand sweetie?" Sara asked, realising that Jessie might not have understood what she meant.

"Mommy's hurt."

Hearing this broke Sara's heart.

"Yeah your Mommy was hurt, and the doctor tried really hard but he couldn't fix her."

Jessie began to shake, silent tears running down her face.

"M… mom… my." Spluttered Jessie.

"I know baby." Whispered Sara, as she picked her up and cradled her on her knee, her free arm wrapped around Elle; she rested her head on Sara's shoulder.

"We'll be ok." Reassured Sara, "We'll be ok."

* * *

Sara had gone to the reading of Aimee's will.

"Now Miss Sidle, there was a letter left for you." Said the man reading the will. He was a small man, dressed in an old grey suite; glasses perched on the end of his nose.

Sara took the letter addressed to her, tears threatening to fall the moment she saw Aimee's exquisite hand writing.

_Dear Sara,_

_If you are reading this my worst fears have been realised and the girls have been left alone in the world. This is the hardest letter I have ever written, but it's something I needed to do. I need you to understand my wishes. _

_I leave my two beautiful babies in your care. Both mine and Tom's parents passed away along tome ago, as you know and I cannot trust anyone else in the world with something that is so precious to me. The girls love and trust you, they need someone to be there for them and I know you can do that. You're strong and independent but you're also full of love and life. I need to you take care of my girls the way you have always taken care of me. You are my best friend, my support network, my family. Ofcourse, I will understand if this is too hard for you to do. I know you have never really thought about being a Mother, but you are so wonderful with my girls and I know they really look up to you. All I ask is that you try it before you make your mind up._

I also leave you my house, the girls have grown up there and unless they want to leave, I wish them to carry on living there. I have left all my money to you and the girls, it is to be used as you see fit. There are two letters attached to this; one for Elle and one for Jessie, it is up to you when you give them to them, I know you will find the perfect time.  
_  
Thank you for being the best friend I could ever have asked for._

All my love and happiness for the future, Aimee.  


Big, salty tears began to run down Sara's cheeks as she left the room. She opened to door and ran straight towards the strong arms of Gil, he held her tightly, rubbing her back in a soothing manner.

"She left me the girls." Sara said, her head still pressed against his chest.

Gil stood strong and silent, comforting the love of his life knowing that his life; along with Sara's, had changed forever.

* * *

**To Be Continued...  
Thanks again for reading, all comments are wellcomed with open arms and chocolate cookie.**

Katie :) x


	4. My Hero Wears A White Lab Coat

**Chapter 4**

**Sorry this is such a short chapter, have been trying to get my school uniform *Booo :(* sorted out and realised i havent actaully got a pe kit anymore *the washing machine must of eaten it* So didnt have much time to write.  
Hope you enjoy it anyway...**

* * *

Grissom had held Sara tightly in his arms until she was ready to move. He knew she was scared, terrified even; she had just lost her best friend in the world and learnt that she not only had to care for herself, but for two beautiful girls as well. He also knew that deep down she was excited about being a mum, even if it had happed through the worst circumstances imaginable. Sara lifted her head of his chest and looked up at him, tears streaked her face.

"Ready?" he asked, knowing that she needed a little encouragement.

Sara grabbed his hand, holding on so tightly he thought she might never let go again. She took a deep breathe in, and began to walk down the corridor.

* * *

Elle looked up when she heard Sara and Grissom coming. Jessie was curled up on her knee, fast asleep, her tiny body completely exhausted.

"What's going to happen to us?" Elle chocked on her words. "There not going to split us up are they, oh god, please don't let them do that Sara, I just couldn't…"

Sara sat down next to Elle, a reassuring arm placed around her shoulders.

"Elle, I would never let that happen to you, I promise."

Hearing this, Elle calmed down, letting herself relax into Sara's loving embrace.

"Where are they sending us?" Elle's voice was barely audible.

"Home, with me."

"With us." Stepped in Gil, he had fallen in love with the girls the moment he met them, and couldn't imagine his life without them, without Sara.

Sara looked up at him, her eyes filled with love; love for the girls, love for Gil, love for Aimee.

* * *

**To Be Continued...  
Thanks for reading, comments again are wellcome with cookies and milk !!**

Don't think i'll be able to up date this untill Saturday, as the school holidays end today and will be back at school tomorrow.

Katie :) x


	5. With The Angels

**Chapter 5**

**Sorry it took me so long to update but i am back at school so i don't really have anytime to write. :(  
Hope you enjoy...**

Sara had moved into the house with the girls; she, Elle and Jessie had talked for hours about what they should do, but in the end decided that living in their old house was what they wanted. Gil spent all his free time with them, always ready to do anything they needed, he was their rock. He had ofcourse given Sara all the time off work she needed and the girls schools had split up for the summer holidays so they didn't have to even think about going back until September. In the day, Sara and the girls tried to live life as normally as possible; going shopping, to the park, watching films, but the nights were so very different. Jessie would cry for hours, wanting so desperately to see her mom, and not really understanding why she couldn't. Sara held her tightly, comforting her in the only way she knew how until eventually sleep took the place of her tears. Elle was coping better, she had to be strong for he baby sister but when she was alone in bed the tears would come; silent, heavy tears that racked through her whole body. Sara cried her self to sleep most nights, not for her loss but for the loss of Elle and Jessie, she knew that their lives would never be the same again and would give her life in a instance if it would bring Aimee back to them, but there was nothing she could do, she couldn't turn back time.

* * *

Tonight Sara, Elle and Jessie were all sat on the big white sofa in the living room; snuggled under a blanket.

"Where's mommy?" asked Jessie, her eyes full of hope that her mum might one day be back.

"She's with the angels." Replied Sara, her tone soft and comforting.

Tears began to fall down Elle's cheeks, she quickly brushed them away; not wanting to upset Jessie, she knew that Sara had to explain it the Jessie in a way she would understand but it didn't make it any easier to hear.  
Sara squeezed Elle's hand and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Will the angels bring mommy home?"

"I wish they could baby, but your mommy is needed in heaven."

"I miss her."

"We all do. But Jessie, your mommy will always love you no matter where she is. She can still see and hear us so if you ever need to talk to her just look up into the sky and she will be listening."

Grissom had just come through the door and was listening to the conversation between Sara and Jessie. He was amazed at just how good Sara was with the girls, he always knew she would be a brilliant mum, but this was different, this was harder.  
After listening for a little while longer he went and joined them in the room.

"Hey."  
He could hear the pain in Sara's voice.

"Hey, I was wondering, do you three have any plans for tomorrow?"

"Not really." Replied Sara, a little bit confused.

"It's up to you but I was thinking that maybe you wanted to come into the lab. Not to work but the gang is desperate to meet Elle and Jessie. Sunday's are always slow so I thought maybe…"

Sara could see he was struggling, he just wanted to help but she knew he was a bit scared to do too much, the girls hadn't known him that long and he didn't want to over step the mark.

"I'd like that." Said Elle, she would be grateful of the distraction, it was easier to be strong around people, at home she felt so lost at times; not knowing if she should let her emotions out or keep them bottled up.

"Does that sound good with you Jessie?" Sara knew that she would agree to go but it felt good to ask her.

"Uh-hu." She sniffled.

"Then we'd love to come." Sara's eyes lit up for a second at the thought of seeing all her friends.

"Good." Said Gil, as he pulled Jessie up onto his lap and snuggled up with his new family.

* * *

**To Be Continued...  
All comments are awarded with double chock-chip cookies...**

Katie :) x


	6. The Past, The Present, The Future

**Chapter 6**

**Hope you enjoy...**

* * *

"Sara" A very excited Nick came running towards her as soon as she turned the corner nearest the break room. She was immediately enveloped in a bear hug.

"Hey Nicky."

"Hey guys Sara's here!!" Nick called in the direction of the rest of the gang before he disappeared into the break room.

"Was that Nick?" ask Gil, a little shocked by his CSI's excitement.

"Yeah." Replied Sara, equally as shocked.

Gil was carrying Jessie in his arms, her almost weightless body resting on his hip. Elle wasn't far behind him, her inquisitive side getting the best of her. She had almost lost the rest of them earlier getting distracted by the bustling activity of the lab.

"You two still ok?" asked Sara

Jessie nodded in response. Elle was to busy watching what was going on in the DNA lab to hear what Sara had said.

Sara and Gil had to giggle to themselves, seeing Elle so caught up in the science reminded them both of how Sara was when they first met.

"Elle" called Sara.

"Huh?" Elle blushed a little, realising she had been in some sort of trance for a while now.

"You still ok to meet everyone honey?" asked Sara

"Oh' right, yeah. I was just wondering if maybe we could you know, have a look around later? This place is amazing."

"Ofcourse we can, but first there are some people who may burst if you don't meet them soon." Laughed Sara, seeing Nick and Greg mouthing "hurry up" to them.

* * *

The four of them walked into the break room.

"Guys this is Elle and Jessie." Said Sara, introducing the girls to the team. "Girls, this is Nick, Greg, Cath and Riley."

Elle had never been nervous around new people and immediately started talking to them all. She shocked them a little with her excitement about being at the lab.

"God Sara, it's like there are two of you." Joked Nick

After the gang had introduced them selves properly Elle, Greg, Riley and Cath carried on with the conversation they had some how started about what Sara was like in the past

Sara was filled with pride at how amazing Elle was. She was so strong and independent and had been such a great help to Jessie over the past couple of weeks.

Jessie had her head buried into Grissom's chest, overwhelmed by all the people and excitement.

"Hey baby girl, how about you give your Uncle Nicky a hug?" asked Nick, his soft southern drawl calming Jessie down already.

Jessie slowly lifted her head off of Gil's chest and turned round to see who was speaking to her. She shifted round a little and reached out to Nick, accepting his offer.

Nick took Jessie off Gil and walked over to Greg, Riley, Cath and Elle.

Sara breathed a sigh of release, her girls were happy for the time being. There hadn't been many moments of happiness in there lives for the past few weeks and she knew they needed to escape; to forget all the troubles and just be kids for a while.

"Hey Gil, can I talk to you for a minute." Sara asked, she had been putting off this conversation long enough, and knew it was now or never.

"Ofcourse you can sweetie, I'm always here for you." Smiled Gil.

"It's not that kind of conversation." Sighed Sara

* * *

"Sara?" Gil was scared, he knew Sara inside out and therefore knew this was not going to be a conversation either one of them enjoyed.

"Can we go to your office? I don't want them hearing this."

Gil knew that by them she meant Elle and Jessie. He led her into his office and they sat down opposite each other.

"I need to ask you something, and I need you to be truthful with; I need you to tell me everything."

"Ok" agreed Gil, he hoped she wasn't going to ask him what he thought she was.

"Have you caught him?"

That was what he had been dreading.

He took a deep breath in before answering, "No, but we have a really good lead. The bullet was connected to another shooting a few months ago. We will catch them Sara, you have my word."

Sara's body visibly deflated, she knew he would have told her if they had caught Aimee's killer, but she had really hoped for more than a good lead. She knew more than anyone the good leads sometimes didn't mean a thing and the only thing she wanted more than Aimee was for the animal that killed her to be caught and put through hell for what he had done.

Grissom walked over to Sara and she rested her head on his chest, her emotions boiling over she allowed a few tears to fall before getting back her composure and looking up at Gil.

"I know you'll get him. I just wish; well I don't really know what exactly but I know I wish something."

Gil nodded silently before holding her tight against his chest, his strong hands running through her wavy hair. They stayed like this for a couple of seconds more before Sara stepped back from his embrace.

"I guess we better get back to the others."

Gil took her hand in his as they walked back to the break room.

* * *

When they got back everyone else was sat on the floor around the biggest box of chocolate's Sara had ever seen.

"I leave you for 5 minutes." Joked Sara as she sat down between Nick and Cath.  
Grissom joined them on the floor, sitting between Elle and Greg.

"What would Ecklie say if he walked in now?" Cath wondered aloud.

At this everyone broke into a fit of laughter, even Elle who had been listening to all of Cath's stories about the lab.

They spent the rest of the day at the lab. Cath and Riley had shown Elle all around the lab and continued to tell her stories from Sara and Gil's past. Jessie had bonded instantly with Nick and hadn't left his side all day.

By the time they got home Jessie was already fast asleep and Gil tucked her into bed before joining Sara and Elle on the sofa. After a few minutes Elle was asleep, closely followed by Gil and Sara.  
It was the first night none of them had cried; the first night of the rest of their lives…

* * *

**To Be Continued...  
****  
Reviews will take my mind off of double french first thing monday morning, so make my moday and leave a review.  
Double choc chip cookies are still on offer ofcourse ;)**

I don't know when i'll be able to update this next. It will deffinatly be done next Saturday if not before.

Katie :) x


	7. Pathway Of A Thousand Candles

**Chapter 7  
**

**Sorry this had taken me so long to post, i haven't abandoned you all its just that started my GCSE year at school and haven't had any free time to concentrate on writting. :(**

There is alot of pure GSR fluffy-ness in this chapter. So pull up a chair, possible some pop corn and enjoy.. ;)

* * *

"Cath, any chance you could do me a massive favour tonight?"

There was a pause on the other side of the phone line…

"Cath?"

_"Sorry, yeah ofcourse I can. What can I do for you?"_Cath was sure it would involve work, some horrible case that would take up her entire life for the week, oh' how she hated the words 'can you do me a favour'!

"Don't worry it's not work related"

_"Ah' ok... I wasn't thinking that, honest"_Damn that man knew her too well.

"Well, I have this surprise planned for Sara, but we don't have anyone to look after the girls. I really don't want to leave them with some babysitter they don't know. Elle would be fine on her own, but with Jessy as well, it might be a bit too much for her to handle. So, I was wondering, if perhaps you could maybe come over and make sure there alright?"

_"Gil, calm down. I'd love to! What time should I be there?"_"About 7 o'clock?"

Cath could hear the calm wash over Grissom's voice.

"Oh' and Cath, you're a star. Thank you"

_"Its fine. Now go make your self look pretty for Sara"_Cath was still giggling on the end of the line when Grissom hung up the phone. His plan was really coming together. He knew how hard it had been for Sara since Aimee died and he intended to take her mind of it all tonight in the way only he could…

* * *

His heart skipped a beat as he saw Sara coming down the stairs. She was so beautiful, her hair tied back; a few strands curled around her face. She wore a simple, blue summer dress that stopped just below her knees. God, he could just stand and look at her all night, he was totally captivated by her.

"Yes?"

Grissom realised he had been staring at Sara for sometime now, and a slight blush graced his cheeks.

He walked over to Sara, a strong arm wrapped around her waste; pulling her tight to his chest he trailed soft, warm kisses from the corner of her lips to just bellow her ear.

"You look gorgeous" he whispered. His breath tickled her neck and she moaned ever so slightly.

His lips moved from her neck to her lips, covering hers in an instant. Wrapping her hands up in his hair; she leaned in closer, deepening the kiss.

When they finally parted; their need for air becoming to strong, Sara stepped back a little, a cheeky grin spread across her entire face.

"Not too bad yourself."

He placed one final kiss on her lips before taking her hand and leading her out of the house.

* * *

Sara and Grissom were walking hand-in-hand through the park.

"So how did you persuade Cath to look after the girls?" asked Sara.

"I said I had a surprise planned for you and she was happy to help. Plus I think she was relived that I didn't need her help on a case" winked Grissom.

"Oooh' talking of my surprise, can I know what it is yet?"

"Well it wouldn't be a very good surprise if I told you what it was, now would it?" replied Grissom.

"Please." Sara stopped, and looked up at Grissom with big puppy dog eyes. Normally he couldn't refuse her anything when she looked at him like that; so sweet yet sexy, but tonight he seemed dead set on keeping it a secret.

"Nope." Chuckled Grissom, gently tugging at her hand to get her to follow him.

"It best be a good surprise." Mumbled Sara, following Grissom further into the Park.

* * *

Sara had seen the lights twinkling from the minute they had turned the corner, it was only now that she could see what they were. Hundreds of white and pink candles lined the path leading up to clearing between the trees. Two big bean bags were sat facing each other, a picnic basket inbetween them, soft music floated through the air.

Sara stopped yet again, just before the pathway of a thousand candles.

"For us?" she asked, looking into Gils eyes, her own sparkling with unshed tears.

"A good surprise?" he asked.

Sara answered his question with a delicate kiss. A kiss so soft he could hardly feel it, yet it made his lips tingle with anticipation.

"Later" he whispered against her lips just as she tried to deepen their kiss.

A smile swept across her features as he once again held onto her hand. This time it was her leading him, pulling him up the sparkling pathway to the surprise that awaited her.

-

"Mmmmm, that was delicious" Said Sara.

"I can tell." Replied Grissom, wiping a spot of cream off of Sara's nose.

A slight blush crept up Sara's cheeks, a blush that turned crimson as Gil wiped yet more cream off of her face, this time off her right cheek.

Gil leaned in and covered Sara's soft lips with his own.

"I love you Gilbert Grissom."

"I love you too Sara Sidle."

"Thank you for being here for me; you don't know how much I have appreciated it." A few silent, salty tears began to spill over Sara's cheeks. Gil kissed each one away before looking into her shimmering eyes.

"Marry me?"

"What?" chocked Sara.

"Marry me? I love you Sara, I always have done. Become my wife."

"Yes, a million times yes." More tears began to slip down her cheeks, this time however they were tears of pure joy!

Gil pulled Sara up so that they were both standing and began to swing her round in the air.

"Yes." She called as her span her around, "Yes, yes, yes…"

He hadn't planned to propose tonight, but it felt so right. He loved her and she loved him; it was as simple and as complicated as that. They could think about what people would think and work in the morning, tonight all he wanted to do was make love to his new fiancée and show her how much he truly cared for her.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

Hope you liked it !! As allways reviews are wellcomed with open arms, there might even be some toffee ice cream ;)  
So hit the magic green button, it will make the prospect of double french from 9 o'clock monday morning a little less daunting !! :)

Katie =] x


	8. Ice Cream Dreams & MTV

**Chapter 8**

**Sorry it has again taken me so long to update. I was planning on doing it last Saturdaty, but i had to look after my cousins dog, Billy, and he wouldn't leave me alone, haven't been able to write anything in the week because i have been busy doing my homework after school every day. :(**

Anyhoo' thought i'd go for a nice family theme to this chapter, so pull up your favourite chair, grap some sweeties and enjoy..

* * *

Sara awoke to an empty bed; the side where Grissom had been lying was still warm. She slowly allowed herself to be pulled from the beautiful dream land in which she had a moment ago been floating in. Adjusting to the bright sun streaming through the gap in the curtains she swung his legs over the side of the bed and started on her way to find Gil and the girls.

"Good morning sleepy head" Chimed Gil from the kitchen.

"Mmmmm… what time is it." Yawned Sara

"Just gone half 10" replied Gil.

Just then a very red faced Elle ran into the kitchen, screeching to a halt inches away from an incredibly shocked, and still some what sleepy Sara.

"Whoa, slow down Elle, where are you off to in such a hurry?" asked Sara.

"Sorry, can't stop, have to beat Jessie. She won last time." At this Elle began to run through the house and up the stairs, leaving Gil and Sara to stare at each other in utter confusion.

"Any ideas?"

Sara couldn't help but giggle at the look on Gil's face… "Haven't got a clue." She replied, just as Jessie ran into the room. Sara caught Jessie in her arms before she could run past the two of them.

"Le' me go, Le' me go." Jessie was squirming in Sara's arms.

"What are you and Elle up to?" Sara asked, completely intrigued by what the two girls were up to.

"She's gonna win!" squealed Jessie.

"Win what?" Gil was now just as intrigued as Sara.

"The race. If she wins I have to let her watch MTV for a _whole_ hour tomorrow."

"Well we can't have that now, can we." Sara had a cheeky glint in her eye, and Gil knew exactly what was coming next… He would be spending the rest of his Sunday afternoon chasing his family around there house. Truthfully, he couldn't think of anything he'd rather do.

"We can't?" asked Jessie, he big eyes filled with excitement.

"Nope" said Gil.

"Ok, on the count of 3… Sara, you go grab Elle and keep her trapped for as long as possible."

"Yes Sir." Sara gave Gil her magic 100 watt smile.

"Jessie, you get on my shoulders and we'll win this race… Ready?"

Both Sara and Jessie nodded in agreement.

"Good. One… two…three…"

Hearing this Sara sprang into action and managed to catch up with Elle on the corridor leading down to the main bathroom.

Hearing Sara and Elle's excited able screams Gil stared up the stairs, a giggling Jessie hanging tightly to his neck.

"I've got her, now run GG… run!" cried Sara, chuckling to herself at the nickname Jessie had came up with a couple of days before.

"Sara… stop… tickling... me" Elle could hardly speak, the only way Sara could keep her trapped long enough for Gil and Jessie to win was to tickle her.

Just as Gil and Jessie reached the back door, Elle broke free and headed in their direction, closely followed by Sara.

All four of them collapsed into a pile on the floor in the back garden, laughing so hard they couldn't even breathe, let alone speak.

Sara was the first to recover, "So, who one?"

"I did!" shouted Gil, Elle and Jessie.

"Hmmm… thought as much." Grinned Sara, "Ok, the **winners** get ice cream!"

At this all four of them made a mad rush for the freezer. Sara grabbed two tubs and Gil got four spoons out of the draw.

Later that night, after the girls had gone to bed, Gil and Sara were cuddled up on the sofa, legs entwined.

"I had a really great day today." Sara whispered, as she brushed a soft kiss on Gil's neck.

"The best." Replied Gil. Before he claimed Sara's lips with his own and kissed her deeply.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

Sorry about the random place i left it, but have the next chapter planned already and it wont work unless i stop here :/

Hope you enjoyed... reviews are, as allways, wellcomed with open arms.  
Have a massive pile of homework i need to get finnished for next week, so hit the pretty green button and make my day :)

Katie =) x  



	9. Do Not Stand At My Grave And Weep

**Chapter 9**

**Sorry its taken a while for me to update, Saturday's are the only time i get to write anything :(**

**I hope you like this chapter, its to kind of tie up a loose end from a previous chapter, so sorry if its not very good.  
Ok, fingers crossed you like it, enjoy...**

* * *

Elle lay on her bed, staring up at the white ceiling above her; the thoughts that were raging through her head making sleep impossible. Thoughts of her life, her now unconventional family and her once perfect one. Shad never before known how much your heart could ache with wanting. It wasn't just this anymore though, the memory of her mom's face had begun to blur slightly and this filled Elle with guilt, she loved her mom but she couldn't clearly see her without looking at a photo.

"I'm Sorry" whispered Elle, her breathe disappearing into the darkness.

She tried so hard to picture her mom's smiling face, but the more she tried, the more blurred the picture became. Salty tears began to fall from her eyes; tears she had managed to hold back for some time now all came crashing down at once causing her body to shake. Elle got out of bed and picked her mom's photo up from her bedside table, holding on tightly to her most valuable possession she ran; ran as fast as she could through the house, and out the back door into the cool midnight air. Once there she collapsed onto the floor, loud sobs racking through her entire body; hot tears landing onto the glass photo frame.

"I'm so, so sorry mom. I love you and I need you to come back. I've tried to be strong but I just can't do it any longer. You have to come back to me, I don't think I can cope much longer, something has to give and I'm afraid of what I'll do if I don't have you here to help me" Elle was screaming into the darkness, her voice filled with pain. Angry tears still flowed freely down her cheeks.

"Please, please come back to us." Elle's voice was now a whisper; her throat ached too much for anything more.

A warm pair of arms were wrapped around her tiny frame, pulling her into a protective embrace.

"Mom?"

"Baby it's me, Sara. I need you to calm down sweetie." Sara's soft tone was enough to bring Elle out of the almost trance like state she had been in.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"It's ok Elle, everything is going to ok."

Sara moved so she was facing the distraught teenager, holding both of her hands tightly in her own she waited until Elle was ready to talk.

"I feel so guilty, I don't want mom to think I've forgotten her, but I can't even picture her face anymore and I'm scared, I'm so scared that one day I won't even recognise the woman in the photo's as my mom." Elle's voice was thick with emotion; tears still fell from her beautiful green eyes.

Sara's heart shattered into a million pieces when Elle told her this.  
"Don't you ever feel guilty for having fun and moving on in your life. It's what your mom would want, she knows how much you love her and will always know that, but she's not here anymore and I wish she was, but she isn't so you need to do all the things you want to do because your mom knows you will never forget her."

"I just want to talk to her one last time, to really say goodbye." Elle admitted to Sara what had been going through her mind for the past few weeks, she knew it was never going to happen, but that didn't stop it being the one thing she wanted most in the world.

Sara remembered the envelope she had picked up when she heard Elle's shouting in the garden; it contained the letter Aimee had written to her eldest daughter and Sara knew instinctively that Elle needed that letter now.

"I have something for you, it's a letter your mom wrote to you before she died, she said I had to give it to you at the perfect time, I can see how much you need this, so I think that time is now." Sara handed Elle the letter, gave her hand one last reassuring squeeze before leaving Elle to read the letter alone; Sara knew that this was something Elle needed to do alone.

Elle watched Sara walked away before she slowly began to open the letter. He hands trembled, knowing that this was the last thing her mom would ever give her. She took in a deep breathe before unfolded the crisp, white paper that was encased in the envelope.

_Dear Elle,  
I don't really know where to start. I think that I'm sorry is probably the best place. I don't know how or why I have been taken away from you, but you have to know that I would do anything to turn back the clock and come back to you.  
I hope you are happy and healthy, I know that Aunt Sara will be taking good care of you and Jessie. I know that no matter how upset and angry you are now, that you will get through it, you are my beautiful, strong girl and you will be ok. Life must go on even if you want it to stop, you have to pull through and make the most of every day you have. Thank you for all the years of joy you gave me, don't ever think for a second that I don't love you, you made my life Elle, you were who I lived for. I can see you now, looking after Jessie, and at times, Sara, but I want you to make sure you don't do to much, don't let it all get on top of you, take some time out to just be a kid; have fun with your friends and get up to mischief. My grandmother once read this poem to me…_

_'Do not stand at my grave and weep;  
I am not there. I do not sleep.  
I am a thousand winds that blow.  
I am the diamond glints on snow.  
I am the sunlight on ripened grain.  
I am the gentle autumn rain._

_When you awaken in the morning's hush  
I am the swift uplifting rush  
Of quiet birds in circled flight.  
I am the soft stars that shine at night.  
Do not stand at my grave and cry;  
I am not there. I did not die.'_

_If you ever feel alone and need to talk to me, think of that poem and you will know that I am always here for you.  
Thank you for being such a wonderful daughter to me, I know that in the future you can achieve everything you want and more. Do not give up on yourself Elle, stay strong and keep going, I know you can do it.  
Always remember how much I love you, but don't let my memory bring you down. I know that you love me, but I also know that you need to live your own life, and you deserve to Elle, you deserve everything you desire._

_With all my love, Mom._

Elle clutched the letter to her heart and slowly got up.

Sara saw Elle approaching and came into the garden to meet her.

"Thank you." Whispered Elle, as she wrapped her arms around Sara.

They both fell asleep outside on the swing chair they had moved onto not long after Elle had finished reading her letter.  
Sara had held Elle in her arms and let her rid her body of all the tears she had been holding onto. Sara knew that Elle would be able to move on with her life now, even if it was just a little, and she was relived by this.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

Ok, as i said, it was just to tie up the idea of Aimee leaving the girls a letter in her will, i thought it was time to add it into the story.

Reviews, good or bad, are greatly appreciated, so hit the pretty green button people and do you thing' ;)  
I'll reply to as many as possible, along with cookies and milk.. hee hee

Katie =) x


	10. We Got Him Sara, We Got Him

**Chapter 9**

**Thankyou for all the lovely reviews you left me last time.  
Sorry this has again taken me so long to write, i wan't feeling very 'inspired' so its not great, but i thought something was better than nothing. I hope you enjoy it anyway...**

* * *

With both the girls back at school Sara had been able to return to work. Before Aimee had been killed it wasn't just her job; it was her life, her sanctuary, her home. That had all changed now, the girls were her top priority and her job came second to her home life. There was however one part of her heart still completely stuck in her work and that was finding who killed Aimee. Ofcourse she couldn't actually help with the investigation, but that didn't mean that every day when she walked through the doors to the lab her mind wasn't filled with a deep longing to put the animal that killed her best friend away for the rest of his life. Grissom knew that deep down Sara could never truly be his until he brought Aimee's killer to justice and this had him working as hard as humanly possible to do so. He needed Sara with all his heart; he needed _all_ of her.

Sara leaned against the doorway to Grissom's office, her hand gently tapping on the door frame in hope of getting his attention.

Grissom looked up, sensing someone was watching him; seeing Sara stood there his tired eyes shone a little brighter.

"Hey honey, how long have you been stood there?" asked Gil

"Oh' not long, just came to see if you were ready to head home or should I just meet you back at the house?"

"You go ahead, I've got a bit of paper work to catch up on." Replied Gil.

"Ok, but hurry." Sara came over and gently kissed Gil on the lips. "Love you."

"Love you too."

Sara lingered a second more in Grissom's office before heading home for the day.

~

Gil rubbed his tired eyes and placed the last of his, now complete, paper work on his desk. Just as he was about to leave his pager began to bleep; he knew he wouldn't be getting home any time soon.

* * *

  
The next day Sara and Grissom arrived at work together, ready to work on the case that Grissom had been paged about the night before; a drive by shooting had killed a man in his early thirties and left his fiancée fighting for her life in hospital. It was Nick who had found the vital evidence to get the arrest warrant for the man currently sitting in an interrogation cell. A finger print and a bullet connected to two earlier murders in Las Vegas, one of which was Aimee's.

Grissom, along with nick and Bras, had been questioning the suspect, Liam Stelter, for what seemed like hours. They all knew Sara was watching from the other side of the mirror, they just hoped she would keep her calm long enough to let them get the animal for good.

_"Look smart arse, we know you did it. If you confess now the judge will go easy on you." _Bras thoughtthe old, fail safe technique of offering him less time might work – unfortunately it did not.

_"She probably deserved to die anyways." _Scoffed Stelter. A smug grin spread across his face.

Hearing this Sara saw red, all rationality flew out the window; she would not let him get away with that.

She burst through the door and stalked up to the desk. She was right up in his face; eye to eye with the man that murdered her best friend. _"Do not speak about her that way." _She spat.

Grissom got up off his chair the moment he realised that it was Sara. _"Sara, calm down." _He shouted, whilst trying to prise her away from the table.

She hadn't even heard Grissom; all she knew was that she was going to get a confession out of him one way or the other. She banged her fist against the table.  
_"You're safer in prison, because if I ever meet you alone, nothing will stop me." _Sara was fuming.

_"I think you should learn to control your woman." _Snarled Stelter in retaliation.

At this Bras pulled the table which Stelter was handcuffed to, causing him to smack his head hard against it. _"And I think you should learn to control your tongue, because this table can move an awful lot further if you want it to."_Stelter sat there, eyes not leaving Sara. _"I know one way of shutting you up. At least it shut your damn friend up pretty quickly."_Sara went to slap the grin of his face, but was stopped by Nick's words. _"I think we have our selves a little confession." _

Sara clung tightly to Grissom, her tears soaking into his white shirt.

"I'm so sorry I ruined your interview." Sniffled Sara.

"You didn't ruin a thing. It may have been a little unconventional, but we got him Sara, we got him."

"Thank you."

They stood for a while longer; Gil ran a comforting hand up and down Sara's back whilst she let all her emotions run out.

Sara was the first to speak. "Lets go home." She Said, her face red and blotchy from the salty tears that now soaked Gil's chest.

"Ok baby." Replied Gil as he took her hand in his and lead her out of the crime lab and back into the warm and loving world of their family.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

Ok, so i hope you liked it - im not so sure myself.

If you can, please hit the pretty green button and leave a comment. I'll try to reply to them, and ofcourse, send cookies and milk :P

I have a week of school (half term) so i will hopefully be able to update sooner this time. I do however have a tone of homework to do... seriously a week to write a 5 page piece of course work on The Crucible, a news paper report on The Wall Street Crash for history, A poster and 2 page report for French and Science/Maths revison for my GCSE's. *Another reason for you to press the pretty green button, reviews are like inspiration pills ;)*

Anyhoo' i'll stop rambling now !!

I think there will only be a couple more chapters on this story... so stay truned for a last minute GSR fluff overdose.

Katie =) x

*think of the cookies ;)* LoL xx  



	11. I Thought We Said No Presents

****

Chapter 11

**Thankyou for the reviews you left for the last chapter :)**

Ok.. last chapter of the story, sorry its quite short but i didn't want to ramble on and ruin it. Enjoy !!

* * *

The music started and everybody turned their attention to the flower lined pathway that lead up to the altar. Gil and Sara's wedding was being held in their favourite part of the park; they had both decided on a simple wedding with only their closest friends and family. The sun was shining brightly and a soft breeze kissed the air. Jessie and Cath were the first to walk down the aisle; Jessie was wearing a light pink dress, her sandy brown curls tied up in matching pink bows. They were followed by Riley and Elle; Elle wore a violet dress, cut just above her knees, her dark hair clipped loosely at the back.

Gil's heart skipped a beat when he finally caught sight of Sara, her arm linked through Bras' as he led her down the aisle. Her deep brunette curls tumbled loosely at her shoulders; her brown eyes sparkled in the sun light. She wore a simple, white, floor length dress that tucked in at the waist.

Sara kissed Bras on the cheek as he went to take his place in the front row. Sara stood beside Gil and took his hand in hers.

"You look beautiful." Whispered Gil

Sara smiled her world famous smile in response and looked deep into Gil's bright blue eyes.

* * *

"I have loved you from the very moment I set my eyes upon you, and even though for years I was too scared to admit it to you I have always held you in my heart. You make my life complete; it isn't worth living without you by my side. You are my best friend, my confidante, my whole life. I promise to love and protect you always."

Everyone had tears in their eyes at Gil's vows to Sara.

"I always knew that one day we would be true to our feelings and find each other. You have always been there for me; even through my darkest days you never deserted me and I thank you for that. I couldn't have gotten through my life without you and I know now that I will never have to. I love you more than I thought was ever possible. I promise to love and stand by you forever."

Gil gently whipped away the tears that were now streaming down Sara's beautiful face.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Everyone erupted into cheers of excitement and happiness as Gil took Sara's lips with his own and lovingly kissed her.

Cath was looking after the girls so Gil and Sara could spend their first night as husband and wife together.

* * *

Gil carried a giggly and slightly tipsy Sara over the threshold and they both collapsed onto the king sized bad in the middle of their hotel suite. He lay her down on her back and began to trace gentle kisses from her collar bone, up her neck and to her lips. Sara brought her hand up around his neck and began to deepen the kiss, when their need for air was too great they separated and Gil pulled an envelope out of his Jacket pocket.

"I got you a wedding present." Smiled Gil

"I thought we said no presents."

Gil chuckled; he could see how eager Sara was to know what her gift was. "I know, but this is kind of for all of us."

Sara was well and truly intrigued; she took the envelope off Grissom and slowly opened it.

"I don't understand… adoption papers?"

Gil smiled brightly at Sara, "If its ok with you, I want to adopt Elle and Jessie; I love those girls with all my heart and now we can become a real family."

Sara's eyes filled up, "I think that's a perfect idea."

Gil softly kissed Sara; "I love you Gilbert Grissom." Sara mumbled against his lips.

"I love you to Sara Sidle." Grissom replied, before deepening their kiss.

* * *

**The End**

**I really hope you liked it.. please hit the pretty green button at the bottom of the page, its your last chance to get cookies and milk ;)  
Thankyou for reading.**

Katie =) x


End file.
